Ungaikyo (Sequel of Exchange-Gender)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Cermin kabut angkasa, Ungaikyo, dia bisa menampilkan sosok asli sebuah makhluk, merefleksikan masa lalu serta masa depan orang lain, bahkan bisa melakukan perpindahan antar dimensi ruang dan waktu. Lily yang tanpa sengaja menemukannya di ruang rahasia bawah tanah, bersama Yona dkk melakukan perjalanan melewati lorong waktu dan terdampar ke masa lalu.


**.**

 **Ungaikyo**

 **.**

* * *

"nona Lily, anda sedang apa?" tanya Tetora memiringkan kepalanya melihat Lily membongkar isi gudang mereka di Sensui.

Pasca berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu belum lama ini, karena melindungi Yona dari Keishuk yang ingin menangkap (atau bahkan mencoba membunuhnya), tak bisa dihindari bisikan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya tak nyaman sehingga Lily merasa sudah saatnya bagi Lily untuk kembali ke Sensui. Setelah pamit pada Soo Won dan Joo Doh, tanpa menghiraukan reaksi ayahnya nanti, Lily kembali ke Sensui karena masih banyak yang harus ia urus meskipun tanpa kejadian itu, Lily sudah berniat kembali ke Sensui setelah mengetahui rencana ayahnya yang berniat menjodohkannya dengan Soo Won (lagi) dengan memintanya tinggal di kastil Hiryuu selama beberapa saat.

Debu yang bertumpuk di gudang itu membuat Lily terbatuk beberapa saat sebelum ia keluar sambil menyapu debu dari tubuhnya "aku ingin merapikan tempat ini, agar kita bisa memakai gudang ini sebagai tempat penyimpanan".

"memangnya anda ingin menyimpan apa?".

Lily menceritakan bahwa pada musim dingin pertama Yona di luar kastil kali ini, ia bersedia menampung mereka selama musim dingin sehingga Lily berniat menggunakan gudang ini yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan Yona dkk sementara mereka tak perlu lagi khawatir soal kamar karena Yona bisa tidur dengannya sementara para laki-laki itu bisa tidur di kamar lain.

Ayura datang tak lama setelah itu dan bersama Tetora, mereka berdua membantu Lily. Saat isi gudang itu dirasa cukup rapi, Ayura menemukan gagang pintu di pojok gudang dan mencoba menariknya. Terdapat hembusan angin yang datang dari lubang yang menuju ke bawah dengan tangga dari batu. Setelah Ayura memberitahu Lily bahwa ia menemukan pintu menuju jalan rahasia, Lily meminta salah satu dayang (pengawalnya) untuk mencari penerangan agar mereka bisa menuruni jalan rahasia ini. Mereka masuk ke bawah setelah Tetora menyalakan obor dan Ayura berdiri paling belakang sambil membawa obor.

Cukup jauh mereka berjalan hingga Tetora merasa tak nyaman "nona Lily, apa tak sebaiknya kita kembali?".

Lily seolah tak mendengar ucapan Tetora, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan baru bersuara saat ia tiba di depan sebuah gua yang dikelilingi akar pohon raksasa, tertutup oleh akar pohon yang rindang "kalian tak merasa mendengar sesuatu?".

"sepertinya sudah cukup tua" ujar Ayura mengarahkan obor yang ia buat barusan ke atas langit-langit gua itu dimana terdapat bebatuan stalaktit di langit-langit itu.

Lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gua, terdapat kuil kecil di jalan buntu gua ini. Entah kenapa, kuil kecil itu menarik perhatian Lily sehingga ia membuka kuil kecil itu dan menemukan sebuah cermin yang cukup tua kelihatannya.

Pupil Tetora membesar melihat cermin itu "cerminnya cantik, tapi kenapa ada disini?".

"lebih tepatnya, untuk apa seseorang menaruh cermin ini di kuil kecil ini?" ujar Ayura.

" _kenapa aku merasa... seolah cermin ini memintaku menyentuhnya?"_ pikir Lily mengulurkan tangannya, ia seperti terhipnotis, tak mendengar peringatan Tetora dan Ayura.

Ketika Lily hampir menyentuh cermin itu, terdengar suara gema dari luar "...Ly... Lily!?".

Lily menoleh ke belakang dengan mata berbinar setelah ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya "itu suara Yona!?".

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Lily segera berlari keluar disusul Tetora. Ayura yang sempat melirik ke arah cermin itu, berbalik memunggungi cermin itu untuk menyusul Tetora dan Lily.

* * *

Lily langsung melompat ke pelukan Yona setelah mendapati Yona dkk tiba di mansionnya, ia sangat senang melihat Yona dkk bersedia menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal bersamanya saat musim dingin pertama mereka di luar kastil. Yona justru berterima kasih pada Lily yang telah bersedia menampung mereka. Saat Yona dan yang lain menanyakan apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan dan darimana mereka, Lily, Ayura dan Tetora menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Yona yang penasaran akhirnya meminta mereka untuk membawanya melihat-lihat jalan bawah tanah tersebut meski Yun sempat menghentikan mereka.

"kau tak lupa insiden yang menimpa kita musim gugur kemarin saat kita berkunjung kemari, kan?" ujar Yun mengingatkan.

"aku tak ingin ingat-ingat lagi, sih" gumam Kija.

"lho, kenapa? berkat ramuan yang diberikan pada kita, kita bisa melihat versi perempuan dan laki-laki kita, toh pada akhirnya kita berhasil kembali ke wujud semula berkat ciuman sang raja dan permaisuri, kan?" ujar Jae Ha melirik Yona dan Hak.

"jangan diingat-ingat lagi!?" pekik Hak menendang Jae Ha.

"ayolah~ aku tak merasa kalau kita akan terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan, kok" rengek Yona.

Dan akhirnya setelah barang-barang mereka diletakkan di gudang, mereka menelusuri jalan menuju gua di bawah tanah tadi. Tak ada yang istimewa disini, kecuali cermin yang diletakkan di kuil kecil yang nampak keramat itu.

"kenapa, Zeno?" tanya Yun pada si naga kuning yang terlihat berpikir keras dari tadi.

"cermin ini... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya dulu" ujar Zeno menunjuk cermin itu.

"kapan dan dimana?" tanya Kija.

"nah, itu dia, aku tak begitu ingat tapi aku merasa de javu yang cukup kuat..." gumam Zeno memutar otak sebelum ia menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan satunya "AH?!".

"ada apa?" ujar Yun menoleh pada Zeno.

"aku ingat dimana pernah melihat cermin itu!?" ujar Zeno.

"baiklah, sekarang, Zeno... dimana dan kapan kau pernah melihat cermin itu?" tanya Kija.

"aku ingat, cermin ini dinamakan cermin kabut angkasa alias Ungaikyo, dia bisa menampilkan sosok asli sebuah makhluk, merefleksikan masa lalu serta masa depan orang lain, bahkan jika berada di tangan seorang Miko yang hebat, bisa melakukan perpindahan antar dimensi ruang dan waktu tapi setelah kematian raja Hiryuu, permaisuri meminta kami menyegelnya di dasar gua".

"permaisuri itu... maksudnya istri raja Hiryuu?" tanya Jae Ha.

"benar" angguk Zeno.

"kau yakin ini cermin yang sama?" ujar Yun bercermin pada cermin kecil itu "tapi tak terlihat apapun...".

"apa jadinya jika kita mencoba menyentuhnya?" ujar Lily penasaran.

"Lily, jangan!?" ujar Yona menyambar cermin itu sebelum Lily menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya merah dari dalam cermin itu begitu Yona memegangnya.

"tuan putri!?" ujar Hak refleks memegang Yona yang mulai menghilang.

Sinar merah itu bercampur dengan sinar kebiruan, sinarnya yang semakin terang membuat mereka semua menutup mata.

* * *

Lily membuka mata, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang berbeda meski ia tahu dimana ia berada "kenapa kita jadi pindah tempat!?".

Tetora dan Ayura yang mendampingi Lily merasakan adanya keanehan.

"anu, nona Lily... ini memang di kastil Hiryuu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda?" ujar Tetora.

"bagaimana bilangnya, ya? rasanya... seperti, interiornya agak beda, mungkin?" ujar Ayura.

Lily menyadari satu hal yang penting sampai-sampai wajahnya pucat "celaka!? jika Yona, Hak dan yang lain juga terlempar kemari, bisa-bisa... cepat kita cari mereka!?".

"oh, itu Zeno..." ujar Ayura yang berhenti di persimpangan lorong menunjuk Ouryuu sehingga Lily yang hampir berlari ke arah sebaliknya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

Baru saja mereka ingin menyapanya, terlihat tangan seseorang menarik Zeno dan berteriak dari balik lorong yang tak terlihat Lily dan kedua dayangnya "yang mulia!?".

Tentu saja Lily dan kedua dayangnya membayangkan hal yang terburuk dimana orang yang menyeret Zeno barusan ingin melaporkan pada Soo Won sehingga ketiganya berlari menyusul.

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di sisi belakang kastil..._

Saat Yona membuka matanya, Yun langsung memarahinya "kau ini bagaimana?! Memangnya tak ada yang mengajarimu sebagai tuan putri? jangan sentuh barang yang aneh sembarangan, dong?!".

"daripada itu, kurasa kondisi kita saat ini tak begitu baik, Yun..." ujar Jae Ha.

"kita terpisah dari yang lain tapi mereka semua masih ada di sekitar sini..." ujar Shina berusaha mengejar Ao yang melompat dari bahunya namun ia menahan napas karena terkejut, entah apa yang ia lihat.

Ao berhenti di depan seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus selutut yang duduk di pagar batu, wanita itu mengangkat Ao dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus-elus Ao dengan tangan kanan "wah, kau tupai yang lucu dan gemuk sekali~ darimana datangnya? Seingatku di kastil ini tidak ada tupai?".

Jae Ha menarik Shina dan sembunyi di semak-semak bersama Yona dan Yun "tapi kenapa kita harus sembunyi, Yona?".

"aku tahu betul tempat ini, ini di kastil Hiryuu... kita tak bisa bergerak sembarangan..." bisik Yona.

"celaka, kita harus cepat menemukan teman-teman dan pergi dari sini secepatnya" ujar Yun dengan wajah pucat.

Shina menunjuk wanita yang memegang Ao dimana hanya terlihat punggungnya saja "tapi Ao masih...".

Jae Ha meminta yang lain untuk diam "sst... ada yang datang...".

"permaisuri, putri anda menunggu di ruang makan" ujar seorang pria yang berlutut di belakang wanita itu, pria berambut putih yang kekar.

"hah? permaisuri? Memangnya Soo Won sudah menikah? Dan kenapa pria itu bilang 'putri' permaisuri itu...?" ujar Yun yang refleks menutup mulutnya.

Shina menunjuk pria yang berlutut di belakang wanita yang ia panggil permaisuri itu "tangan kanannya... itu cakar naga...".

Yona, Yun dan Jae Ha langsung memicingkan mata mengingat mata mereka tak seperti Shina, tapi dari tempat mereka bersembunyi saat ini mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tangan pria itu memang cakar naga putih. Ao naik ke bahu wanita yang dipanggil permaisuri tadi pada saat wanita itu berdiri.

"oh, terima kasih, Hakuryuu... tapi dimana suamiku?".

"beliau sedang..." ujar pria itu agak ragu memberikan jawabannya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan kata-katanya yang terhenti seolah bingung di hadapan wanita di depannya.

"oi, Hakuryuu!? Biar aku yang menyusul Seiryuu dan raja keras kepala itu untuk menangkap para penyusup di kastil itu, kau saja yang jaga permaisuri dan tuan putri, ya!?" teriak seorang pria berambut hijau yang menenteng tombak di bahunya itu saat ia muncul di belakang pria berambut putih.

Dengan lincahnya, permaisuri menggunakan bahu pria berambut putih itu sebagai pijakan dan melompatinya, mengambil tombak pria berambut hijau itu dan berlari melewati meninggalkan kedua pria yang merupakan salah satu penjaganya "pinjam tombakmu, Shu~".

"ratu!?" pekik kedua pria itu yang segera menyusul sang ratu yang cukup lincah itu.

"tunggu dulu... jangan-jangan kita..." ujar Yun yang sedikit banyak mulai mengerti situasinya saat ini.

"kita kejar dulu mereka?!" ujar Yona berlari paling dulu, keluar dari persembunyiannya disusul ketiga teman-temannya.

* * *

Begitu Yona sampai di tempat yang juga dituju sang ratu bersama kedua penjaganya tepatnya di bagian Selatan istana, terlihat Hak sedang berhadapan dengan pria berambut merah yang mengayunkan pedangnya pada Hak.

Shina menyadari panah yang datang dari atas dan mempercepat langkahnya "Hak!? awas, anak panahnya!?".

Kija datang tepat waktu, panah-panah yang hampir mengenai punggung Hak berhasil ia tangkis dengan cakarnya "perhatikan punggungmu?!".

"tak perlu memperingatiku, ular putih!?" ujar Hak menangkis serangan lawannya.

Di saat Hak dan pria itu hampir saling serang lagi, permaisuri tiba dan menangkis semua anak panah yang dilontarkan untuk kedua kalinya dengan tombak di tangannya.

"sayang!? kenapa kau ada disini? berbahaya..." ujar pria berambut merah yang tak lain adalah suaminya, meminta para pemanah berhenti.

Setelah sang permaisuri meminta para prajurit yang ada disana mundur dengan alasan para pendatang ini adalah tamunya, datang tuan putri, anak permaisuri dan raja yang usianya tak beda jauh dengan Yun, menenteng kedua naga kuning dengan mata berbinar "ibunda, ayahanda, ada Doppleganger Zeno?!".

Lily bersama Tetora dan Ayura juga tiba disana dan bertemu dengan Yona dkk kembali.

"ah, syukurlah!? Akhirnya ketemu!?" ujar Lily memeluk Yona.

"sayang, sejak kapan kita punya anak kembar?" tanya permaisuri melihat putrinya dan Lily.

"kenapa wajahku sama dengannya?!" ujar putri permaisuri dan raja menunjuk Lily.

"hei, itu kata-kataku?!" sahut Lily menunjuk gadis itu.

"di tempat ini kita tak cukup leluasa, sebaiknya kita pindah tempat" ujar pria berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Hiryuu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, mereka semua memulai pembicaraan yang dibuka dengan perkenalan diri lebih dahulu.

"mohon maaf atas kekasaran kami barusan... namaku Hiryuu, dan ini istriku, Na Han Eul, tapi biasa dipanggil Hanna..." ujar Hiryuu memperkenalkan kedua wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

Dengan rambut hitam lurus dan sepasang mata biru laut yang berkilat, ia tersenyum saat Hiryuu memperkenalkan dirinya "sama seperti Zeno, aku berasal dari suku angin, panggil saja Hanna".

" _warna mata birunya sama dengan Hak..."_ pikir Yona melihat Hanna.

Mengejutkan, sosok permaisuri sama persis dengan sosok Hak versi perempuan sehingga Jae Ha dan yang lain berusaha menahan tawa melihat Hak dengan satu pikiran yang sama.

"kenapa?" tanya Hanna menautkan alis.

"ah, tidak... mohon maaf, permaisuri, hanya saja..." ujar Jae Ha menutupi mulutnya.

"jika aku tak tahu kau anak tunggal, mungkin aku akan mengira pria itu saudaramu karena kau mirip sekali dengannya" ujar Hiryuu menunjuk Hak, sepertinya bisa mengerti apa yang telah membuat mereka tertawa.

"benar, kami jadi merasa seperti melihat sosok Hak versi perempuan" gumam Kija menutupi mulutnya dengan tubuh gemetar karena berusaha menahan tawa.

Jae Ha yang tertawa terbahak-bahak menyapu air matanya "jangan bilang... Hak benar-benar reinkarnasi permaisuri?".

"baris sini satu persatu" ujar Hak mengelus-elus Tsu Quan Dao miliknya "kau tidak keberatan jika malam ini kita makan stew ular putih dan ular hijau, Yun?".

"sadisnya mirip ibuku..." gumam gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua mata biru berbentuk mata kucing yang menarik Zeno tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sang putri, anak Hiryuu dan Hanna "dan aku putri mereka, Nari. Selain aku, masih ada satu lagi anak mereka berdua, yaitu adikku, Yak-Shi".

"siapa yang kau bilang sadis, gadis kecil?" ujar Hanna menjitak Nari dari belakang.

"sakit, bunda" pekik Nari mengelus kepalanya.

"Hanna, jangan terlalu keras padanya" pinta Hiryuu menepuk bahu Hanna sebelum mengelus kepala Nari.

"karena itu aku cinta padamu, ayahanda~" Nari tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk erat Hiryuu sebelum menunjuk Lily "oh, lalu... apa aku anak kembar?".

"jangan bilang Lily reinkarnasi anak mereka berdua?" celetuk Jae Ha melihat betapa miripnya Lily dengan Nari.

"bisa jadi, tak heran keduanya akrab" gumam Kija.

"tapi apa tak masalah jika kita menceritakannya pada mereka?" ujar Yun.

Lily melipat tangan "zamannya mereka ini sudah lewat 1.000 tahun, kurasa tak masalah jika kita hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebab tak ada yang bisa dilakukan mereka untuk mengubah masa depan yang akan datang 1.000 tahun lagi, kan? toh kita juga perlu memberi penjelasan agar kita bisa mendapat jalan keluar untuk kembali ke zaman kita".

"yah, ini akan memakan waktu agak lama..." ujar Hak bersandar dan menutup mata.

Abi, Hanna dan Hiryuu yang cukup ahli membaca emosi seseorang, jadi mereka mengerti kalau Hak tak ingin membicarakannya. Yona menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sejak ayahnya meninggal akibat pemberontakan Soo Won hingga sekarang.

"berarti kalian dari 1.000 tahun yang akan datang... Yona, putri kerajaan Kouka yang berambut merah merupakan reinkarnasi suamiku Hiryuu didampingi pengawalnya, Hak yang 'mungkin' adalah reinkarnasiku, sahabatnya Lily yang 'mungkin' reinkarnasi Nari putri kami, ke-4 ksatria naga pada zaman itu dan... ibu?" ujar Hanna mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menunjuk Yun.

"tolong jangan panggil saya ibu, permaisuri..." ujar Yun.

"kelihatannya kau tak terlalu terkejut?" ujar Hiryuu bertanya pada Hanna.

Hanna menyeringai "soal kemungkinan kita bereinkarnasi dengan gender yang tertukar? Aku yakin kau pasti jadi gadis manis yang berani, Hiryuu... lagipula jika benar aku bereinkarnasi sebagai laki-laki, aku tak keberatan sama sekali".

"yah, sebab tak ada wanita yang setangguh anda saat ini di kerajaan ini" gumam Guen yang detik berikutnya, punggungnya diinjak oleh Hanna yang memegang cambuk "bilang apa kau barusan, Guen?".

"ampun, permaisuri" ujar Guen melipat tangan dan membungkukkan badan.

"seorang wanita di tengah 6 laki-laki, ya..." gumam Shuten terkekeh.

"apa yang kau tangisi, Zeno?" ujar Jae Ha heran melihat Zeno yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"apa boleh buat, kan? Zeno pasti merindukan mereka" ujar Yona tertawa kecil dan mengelus-elus kepala Zeno.

Guen tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Zeno di masa depan "biar sudah lewat 1.000 tahun, kau tetap tak berubah toh...".

"tapi cukup mengejutkan kalau ternyata Zeno itu abadi" ujar Abi.

"benar, sulit dipercaya... untuk mengecek benar atau tidaknya, mari kita coba sekarang" ujar Shuten mengacungkan tombaknya pada kedua Zeno.

"hentikan!? itu menyakitkan!?" ujar Zeno di masa lalu yang sembunyi ke belakang Guen.

"oh, aku tak keberatan jika kau mencoba itu padaku, toh nanti juga sembuh" ujar Zeno di masa depan.

"jangan!?" pekik Yun, Shina dan Kija yang langsung membentuk barikade melindungi Zeno.

"kami yang keberatan, tahu?!" ujar Jae Ha mencengkram kepala Zeno.

"jangan bicara begitu dengan santainya!?" pekik Kija mencengkram kepala Zeno.

"cakarmu menyakitkan, Hakuryuu..." ujar Zeno tertawa renyah.

"makanya jangan melukai dirimu di saat yang tidak diperlukan, bodoh!? Sekali lagi bajumu itu hancur, tutupi saja tubuhmu dengan daun atau jerami!?" pekik Yun.

"benar, mama Yun sudah bilang kalau dia capek nyuci baju yang berlumuran darah, kan? jadi turuti apa kata ibu kita, Zeno" sahut Hak.

"jangan panggil aku ibu!?" pekik Yun.

"lalu bagaimana caranya kita kembali?" ujar Kija.

"cerminnya..." gumam Shina.

"ada yang melihat cerminnya, tidak?" ujar Jae Ha.

Begitu mereka menggelengkan kepala, mereka semua menghela napas berat, mendadak stress berat.

"dimana kita bisa menemukan cermin itu?! apa tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali ke zaman kita?" pekik Lily.

"Hiryuu, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hak tanpa basa basi.

"sopan sedikit, Hak!?" pekik Kija.

"...Nari, apa mungkin cermin itu cermin yang diminta penduduk desa kita untuk disucikan saat kita berkunjung kesana baru-baru ini?" tanya Hanna pada putrinya.

"aku tak tahu apakah cermin yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah cermin yang sama, tapi cermin itu ditinggal di rumah ibu di wilayah suku angin... kan jauh dari sini..." ujar Nari.

"mata sipit, giliranmu..." ujar Hak.

"dengan senang hati~" ujar Jae Ha.

"kalau kau macam-macam pada putriku, bersiaplah untuk menyerahkan lehermu..." ujar Hanna melilitkan cambuknya ke leher Jae Ha dan menyeringai.

"sayangku, sudahlah..." ujar Hiryuu tertawa kecil.

"sikap sadis permaisuri mengingatkanku pada seseorang, jangan bilang Hak memang benar-benar reinkarnasi yang mulia ratu?" ujar Yun.

"jika benar, berarti ini takdir..." ujar Lily terkekeh.

"Lily?!" ujar Yona menutup mulut Lily.

Hanna menepuk tangan "ah, tolong tunggu sebentar, selagi mereka berdua mengambil cermin itu, biar kuminta para dayang untuk menghidangkan makanan untuk kalian...".

"ah, tak perlu repot-repot, permaisuri..." ujar Yun melambaikan tangan.

"yay, makan!?" sorak Zeno.

"ingat umur, woy!?" pekik Yun.

Hanna tertawa melihat perilaku Zeno "wah, kau hampir tak berubah sama sekali, Zeno".

Setelah Hanna keluar ruangan, Hiryuu menoleh ke arah ke-3 ksatria naga "nah, lalu... bisa kau jelaskan kenapa istriku sampai membawa tombakmu, Shuten?".

Shuten dan Guen menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan sehingga Hiryuu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"apa boleh buat, sebelum menikah dengan yang mulia, permaisuri salah satu prajurit di suku angin yang merupakan wanita terkuat di suku angin..." ujar Abi.

"ya, aku mengerti resikonya, hanya saja yang membuatku khawatir bukan insting bertarungnya tapi sifat sembrononya..." ujar Hiryuu mengerutkan kening.

"sepertinya anda menikahi wanita yang luar biasa..." ujar Lily memiringkan ujung bibirnya karena takjub.

"yah, pertemuan pertama kami juga cukup unik... pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia sedang membuat makam untuk kedua orang tuanya pasca desa tempat mereka tinggal diserang prajurit kerajaan tetangga, seorang diri ia bersama penduduk desanya berusaha membimbing penduduk desa yang berhasil bertahan hidup untuk tetap bertahan, meskipun dia sendiri dalam keadaan sulit... meski itu hanya salah satu penyebabku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Hiryuu dengan ekspresi yang lembut.

Selagi menunggu Jae Ha kembali, ke-4 ksatria naga generasi pertama dan ke-4 ksatria naga di zaman Yona berdiskusi.

"kenapa badanmu kecil begitu? apa kau kurang latihan?" ujar Guen melihat Kija.

"biar begitu, Kija sangat kuat, Guen" ujar Yona.

Melihat Yona bercerita apa saja yang telah dilakukan kelompoknya, Hiryuu memujinya "kau pemimpin yang baik karena kau bisa tahu kemampuan, kelebihan serta kekurangan anggota kelompokmu... kelompokmu juga hebat karena kalian bisa solid saat menangani isu di dalam negeri meski kau sendiri dalam keadaan yang sulit...".

"tapi sikap nekadnya selalu bikin orang lain khawatir, aku mengerti dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi dan menjaga negerinya sendiri, tapi nyawanya sendiri kan juga sama pentingnya, aku juga tak mau sahabatku kehilangan nyawanya, tahu..." gerutu Lily.

"anda juga begitu, nona Lily..." ujar Tetora yang disetujui anggukan Ayura.

"aku masih sayang nyawa setidaknya" ujar Lily.

"hoo... terus siapa yang hampir digantung di tiang eksekusi gara-gara menyelamatkanku saat berusaha melarikanku dari pasukan kerajaan Sei, hah? Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, tahu!?" ujar Yona memeluk dan mengeluskan pipinya ke wajah Lily.

"asalkan kau selamat, bagiku tak masalah saat itu... toh akhirnya aku selamat berkat kekasihmu, kan?" ujar Lily tersenyum lebar, lalu tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kepala Yona "jika kuingat sekarang, setelah itu pada saat kita bertemu lagi, kau malah jadi cengeng...".

"Lily..." ujar Yona dengan wajah memerah.

Melihat keakraban Lily dan Yona, Hanna tersenyum lebar "sesama perempuan memang lebih mudah akrab ketimbang laki-laki, ya... tapi siapa kekasihnya?".

Lily, Yun, Kija, Shina dan Zeno tanpa ragu menunjuk Hak yang tersipu malu sementara Yona wajahnya merah padam. Tak lama kemudian, Jae Ha tiba disitu bersama Nari sambil membawa cermin yang ternyata memang cermin yang sama. Setelah Yona dkk pamit pada Hiryuu dan yang lain, mereka semua tersedot ke dalam cermin itu dan kembali ke dunia asal mereka.

* * *

 **A/N :**

berhubung ada yang request cerita ringan (semacam one-shot), terpikir olehku membuat kelanjutannya. Maaf kalau membosankan, karena ini kubuat seadanya dan apa adanya hehehe XD

Hope you guys enjoy it!?

Untuk sementara ini masih One-Shot, tapi jika ada inspirasi tambahan tentang cermin ini, mungkin ada lanjutannya yang termasuk cerita lepas


End file.
